I hate You I love you
by fbiloveemandhotch
Summary: Emily and Hotch got into an intense fight at work, and Emily refuses to speak to him after that Aaron acts quickly Imposing his Alpha-male dominance on Emily when she refuses to listen to a word he is saying leads to a very exotic and romantic ending. MATURE LANGUAGE. This is my first story ever please don't judge, grammar errors since my language is not English


Summary

Emily and Hotch got into an intense fight at work, although they agreed to maintain strictly professional at work and not involve their personal relationship in work matters and vice versa; Emily was blatantly furious at Hotch and refused to speak to him. Aaron knew he needed to act and he needed to do it quickly. Imposing his Alpha-male dominance on Emily when she refuses to listen to a word he is saying leads to a very exotic and romantic ending.

Aaron stood in the shower letting the hot water run through his body, trying to deeply relax and bring himself some peace, after a long week of work and after just having one of the biggest fights ever with the woman he loved the most.. He and Emily have gotten into a huge fight at work that afternoon, something that was not normal for their regular routine. They both compartmentalized so well, that was why they never fought, and why they team was completely oblivious to the couple's relationship for the past year. Emily and Hotch had just moved in together a few months back and the only one that had knowledge of the existence of their love was Rossi, Aaron's best friend.

Hotch exhale and tried to gain some composure, as he felt the frustration growing deep inside him. Emily had not said a single word to him since their fight. He had tried a couple times to talk to her to make her see why he did what he did but she refused to listen. He knew eventually they would talk, they never stayed to mad at each other for too long, it was impossible their love was so strong that they always overcame all their troubles. Witch it was the whole reason why he was so frustrated because Emily never acted like this before, she would always confront Hotch and was never scared to put Hotch in his place. However Emily had done nothing but ignore him and pretend he was not even in the room, She ignored him when he asked her if she wanted him to fix her something to eat, she ignored him when he asked her if she gotten the emails Garcia was supposed to send her that afternoon, and finally she ignored him when she when into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water, and Aaron suggested for what it felt the 100 time that day that they needed to talk and fix things, Emily just walked away from the kitchen and got back into the room slamming the door shut.

Earlier that Morning

The team had been working all week in a local case where the D.C police department had found 3 different bodies on different friday nights, all victims were woman, brunette, all highly educated and intelligent beautiful women. They were found stabbed after they had been sexually assaulted and tortured. They had targeted the unsub, he had managed to kidnapped them without anyone noticing, nobody knew they were missing until their body was found in different dumpsters of the city, he had drugged them, rapped them and tortured them. All the victims had something on common they all looked like Emily.

The team along with the S.W.A.T waited outside of Doreen's apartment to go in and arrest him to bring him into custody. Hotch had order Emily to stay behind all week at the police department working on victimology with Reed. Emily knew he was just trying to protect her, because she matched the victims type and he was just being over protectant of her. However things started to get a little tense when he refuse to led Emily go anywhere without his company or Rossi's. He will not even let her walk outside of the police department by herself. Emily knew that she might have matched the unsubs victim type, but she was a highly trained FBI agent, completely capable to protect herself and she did not needed to be baby sited by Hotch. Rossi and Emily arrived to the unsubs location where the whole team was awaiting for the final order to go in. She got out of the SUV and started walking towards the team, when she felt a rough hand grab her and pulled her back almost abruptly. She turned around to meat Hotch furious gaze, his eyes dark and fiery

"_I told you to stay at the Police Department, I told you not to leave the building at all Prentiss"-_he snarled

"_There is nothing for me to do there Hotch, the team needs me here, they are about to arrest the unsub, we need tons of back up agents HERE"-_ she responded in the same tone Hotch was using

"_That is for me to decide Prentiss, I don't want you here, I gave you direct orders to stay behind for your own safety" _- Hotch said looking at her with venom in his eyes

"_Why? "Are you seriously going to keep me isolated just because you think I can't protect myself? You do not need protect me like I am fucking child" she screamed_

"_I am a trained agent Hotch I don't need you to baby sit me"_- "_You are jeopardizing this whole investigation by not letting me do my work, just because your fucking paranoid. You can't put me in a fucking bubble every time we work a case where the victim looks like me_" she spat in anger.

"_I DON'T HAVE TO JUSTIFY MY ORDERS TO YOU AND YOU DO HAVE TO FALLOW THEM"- Hotch screamed, he was furious now. GO BACK TO THE STATION NOW!_

Emily wanted to punch him in the face, worst she wanted to pull out here Glock and kill him right there. God he was freaking lucky she loved him as much as she did! She left the scene almost running she could feel the anger running through her veins like burning fire.

Two hours later the team walked through the station, they had successfully apprehend the unsub and saved the last victim. They have saved another life and their job was done. It was now time to go home and enjoy the rest of the afternoon and next day off; it was time to just relax and forget about their traumatizing job. Hotch knew he wasn't going to get any of that the second he walked inside the D.C police department and saw Emily recollecting up the files and pictures from the case, Emily meet his haze in he saw it in her eyes. Yes. He was in deep shit and there was no other way around it, she was ranging mad.

She finished picking up the files and grabbed her messenger bag, she did not even bother to say a word or to look at Hotch or anyone else, she walked outside of the police department and got into one of the government SUV's with JJ. Once they were back at Quantico the team quickly gathered their final files and wrote their reports in a hurry, slowly everyone started heading home leaving the bullpen empty and in silent. Emily had avoided at all cost to go into Hotch's offices to turn in her report, the last thing she wanted right now was to be anywhere near him. She had never been so mad at him, she knew Hotch could be protective and possessive over her and she usually found that sexy and endearing. But tonight he had crossed the line, he had make her feel like she has a total incapable agent that could not be trusted and needed to be put in protective custody. She had trained in the same academy as him, she knew how to fight and protect herself, she knew she was one of the best agents the BAU had, but Hotch had make her feel like he did not trust her abilities as an agent, and she was obsolete to the Bureau. He had also screamed at her in front of the whole team, and the entire D. C department, humiliating her and belittling her. She would have taken that from anyone, but not from the men that she was madly in love with, the man that knew her better than anyone in this whole world, or at least she tough that he did. She grabbed her files and exhaled, she knew she had to go in there no matter what. She slowly made her way to his office, she walked into his office without even bothering to knock first.

"_Here are my files SIR, if there isn't anything else I will like to go now" _She emphasized the word "sir"

Hotch looked up from whatever he was working on, he knew they needed to talk or his whole weekend would be ruined.

"_Can you close the door so we can talk Emily please?"-he said standing up and walking towards her._

_Oh so now I am Emily and not Prentiss? I have nothing to talk to you about SIR! _-she responded and turned around to walk out of his office

Hotch quickly grabbed her by the wrist and try to stop her- "_Em, please baby!"_

Emily turned around and snatched her hand back, the look on her eyes was pure venom and he had just made things worst

"_Don't you fucking dare to touch me or to call me "baby", I have nothing to talk to you about, you made it clear today that I will never be good enough to your eyes" she said almost shaking- " What the hell am I doing in these team if you don't trust me, why are you with me Aaron?Why are you even in a relationship with me? Why don't you just fire me Aaron?" a tear rolling down her eyes now_

Hotch was taken aback by her reaction, he knew she was mad but that's not what how he feel about her, he needed to make her understand that.

"_Emily I never said…" Hotch started, but Emily did not even let him finish_

"_You always think you are better than anyone, You have to be fucking hero all the time, I don't need you to protect me, I can take care of myself and I have all my life! I don't need you treat me like your fucking child! And I definitely don't need you to make me feel like I am just a dam puppet you can manipulate at your own convenience! -_She screamed crying now, she was fully aware the door was open and whoever was out there was listening, but she did not care –" _Just because you are the dam Unit Chief that doesn't give you the right to treat everyone like shit!_

_Emily I don't-_he tried to speak

_Don't, I don't give a dam what you have to say!-_ and with that she shoved the files in his hands and walk out of the office, she went to her desk to quickly grab her purse and her belongings and walked towards the exit door, leaving Hotch in shock and a few people looking around to what just happed. A few hours later Hotch finished his work, no one had said anything to him about the intense fight him and his subordinate had, not even Rossi, he knew it was time to go home, he had to at some point go after all they lived together.

She was sitting on her bed indian style, her laptop across from her in the bed, going through her emails and the one file Hotch had asked her earlier about. She heard the shower going off and she growled, Hotch would come out from the bathroom at any minute now and she wanted to pretend she was sleep when he did. They have not said a word to each other after the fight at the office, or actually she had not said a word to him, he had tried to speak to her a few times but she had done nothing but ignore him. Unfortunately she wasn't fast enough; Hotch opened the bathroom door before she could close her laptop. He came out of the shower and walked towards their dresser, lingering naked around the room for a few minutes, he knew what his naked body did to her. However she did not even look at him at all; she closed the computer and placed it on the nightstand, turning on her side, her back facing Hotch, she slided down the bed pulling the covers over her. Hotch stood there watching her, he quickly grabbed a pair of shorts putting them on and he made his way over to the bed.

He could feel Emily tense a soonest he got under the covers, he looked at her back and once again spoke to her, this time softly and almost pleading.

"_Baby please let's talk this over, can you please listen to me? I know you are mad, but please just listen to me for 5 min, PLEASE! "He imploded_

Emily paid no main to his words; she shut her eyes tighter and took a deep breath_. _

"_Emily we made a promise to never go to bed mad at each other, we promised we will always work things through, no matter how mad we were. We need to talk about this" _He said in the most soft and sweet tone he could muster. He then took all the courage he had and move closer to her wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her to him.

_No! Leave me alone! I don't want to talk to you ever again in my life- _she growled stubbornly extracting herself from his embrace.

Losing his patience Aaron once again pulled Emily's frame to him, firmly grabbing her and holding her to him.

_Fine! Then I will talk and you will listen!_ He said getting a little tired of her stubbornness.

_Good luck with that!_ – She spat, getting up from the bed to walk out of the bedroom.

But Aaron was way faster and stronger than her. He pulled her back in the bed graving both of or her wrists and holding her still in the bed while he hovered over her.

"_Enough Emily, You are going to listen to me whether you like it or not, I did what I did because I love you, I know you are the best dam profiler the FBI is ever had, this is not about your abilities or what you are capable of doing. You are the love of my life and I f something ever happens to you I will die, sometimes I am so afraid to lose you that I will do anything in my ability to protect you"_

He then crashed his lips over her kissing her fierily, giving her no time to respond or act. He kissed her passionately devouring her mouth, swallowing her protest and her anger. Emily tried to move from his possessive grasp, she wanted to push him away from him as their mouths battle for control and dominance. He grasped his hold firmer as he felt her tense and only pulled away for a few seconds when air was a necessary, they were both gasping; he only gave her a few seconds to roughly grab her tank top and pull it up through her head, throwing the piece of fabric on the floor; before once again he was assaulting her mouth, he grabbed her wrists and placed them up her head. Emily tried to fight him, to move away, she was having a fight between anger and lust. Whit one hand he held both of her hands, the other one started to wander around her glorious body, his strong calloused fingers pinched her nipples and he could feel Emily moan in his mouth. She was trying so hard to fight him, but that just added more fuel to the unit chief. Emily fought as hard as she could the set her hands free, she tried to move but she couldn't, she growled in frustration and that made Hotch smile in her mouth, as they both battle the passionate kiss. Emily did not wanted this, she was still mad at him, she had to stopped him she had to move him away from her and slapped him right across the face, but she was frozen, she started to feel fire growing inside her from the anger, Or was it lust? How could somebody be frozen and having waves of fire growing in her body. He pulled away from her mouth gain, they were both gasping for air and Emily could not even utter a word. He started nipping and biting at her neck leaving red marks, he pulled hear earlobe in his mouth and bitted softly, he then said in a husky voice_-" If you don't know how much you mean to me then I am gonna show you right now" – _Emily try to protest _– "NO ! Stop Hotch, let go of m" _he silenced her with another round of passionate kisses, his free hand moved down her stomach and over her shorts, in between her tights, he started stroking her skin over the layers of fabric. He could feel the heat coming from there, then his mouth set her free and once again leaned over her ear and whispered softly _–"I don't think you want me to stop_"- his breath burning in her ear, he was smiling, he knew he had her, he knew Emily to well to know she was fighting too hard to not show how much she liked this side of him- _You don't want me to stop, and you know how I know that? _he teased running his tongue over her bottom lip, biting it softly, stroking in between her tights , he moved his finger under her shorts, he could feel the damp silk fabric of her panties, he move his finger under them and touched her wet core, Emily was not just wet, she was soaking- "_I know because of how wet you are right now"- _ he said as inserted his finger inside her, watching Emily close her eyes so he will not see her eyes, but it was too late, the expressions of her face showed him all he needed to know, HE HAD WON.

He started pulling his finger in and out of her frantically, Emily whimpered, as she felt Hotch mouth move to her breast sucking them and biting them not so gently. Emily hatted him so much she was furious at him, but she couldn't move, how she could move when he was ravaging he like this. She hated him for making her surrender to his touch like this, she hated that he knew her so well that he was torturing her in the worst way she could be tortured. He pulled his finger out of her and licked it hungrily; the he removed her shorts and panties abruptly. That made Emily open her eyes again, she could see the desire in his eye, she could see the pleasure and the evil grin he had, he was enjoying this so much, he throw the garments on the floor next to her tank top. Now he had Emily completely naked, in front of him, his hand was still firmly holding both of hers above her head. Emily could feel his erection through his boxes, "God_ what the hell was wrong with her she needed to fight him and him away from her"_ but she could not move anymore, she could not process or think. Aaron removed his boxers without letting go of her hands, with his free hand he pulled Emily by the waist down closer to him; he then started teasing her with the head of his member, rubbing it at her core and her clit. He once gain went to her neck and ravaged leaving a very big mark he knew she will not be able to cover easily his manhood still teasing her, Emily started to whimper and moan growing in patient, he was killing her, he was torturing her and now he was gonna make her beg. He slowly inserted the tip of his shaft and then pulled out, making her groan in frustration. He then pressed his thumb at her bundle of nerves, he feel Emily's breath hitch, she was dying inside, but he was gonna make her ask for I, he added pressure to his thumb making Emily moan loudly and the he removed his finger. He was enjoying to much watching her lost control, he leaned down to kiss her, this time soft and passionately, this time she reciprocated the kiss, she buckled her hips against him, she could not wait anymore, but Aaron was not done playing yet he once again moved his hands in between them and slowly inserted his finger on her wet core, he pulled in and out for a few seconds and pulled out completely. He repeated that action a few times, his gaze never leaving her eyes. He one more time removed his fingers and smiled at her. Emily growled again in frustration, but she couldn't take it anymore. _-"Oh God Please…."-_she begged. Hotch smirked- "_Please what, say it" _he said huskily enjoying the power of dominance he had over her. _"I want.."_ she said in a soft moan she could hardly articulate the words_.-" I want you please"- _she hatted that he had make her bed, but she was about to explode. _" I though you wanted me to stop"- _his dimples showing at full, he loved teasing her till no end. _"Goddammit Aaron I fucking hate you"_ she said angrily. Hocth chuckled and positioned himself once again at here core. _"No you don't you love me"-_and with that he entered her slowly, they both let out a moan giving her a few seconds to adjust to his size, he then the pulled out completely and slammed back into her. He started pounding into her, his hand still holding her wrist, with his free supported himself in the mattress. They were both breathing heavily, and moaning.-"!Oh God Aaron! Oh Jesus! "-she moaned as he move in and out of her almost painfully, he went back to her breast biting and licking at the sweaty and warm flesh, he felt Emily's walls clenched around him and he slammed harder against her, she let out a loud scream as she came violently. But Hotch wasn't gonna stop there, he keep pounding hard going back to her mouth to swallow her screams, he keep going with such ferocity he was afraid he was gonna break her. His hand went back to her clit rubbing it with pressure. Emily could hardly breathe any more, she feel her wall contract once gain and before she knew it she was coming again in a rush. !_ Oh _fuckkKKK Aaron! –Hotch lost control, he slammed in to her a couple more times before he screamed out his orgasm! -_God Dam baby! Fuck Fuck!-_ he milked her with his seed, as he collapsed on the top of her. They were both panting and gasping for air, Emily was sure she had die and gone to heaven. After a few minutes once they gotten their oxygen back and they could process again, Hotch move over to the bed, sliding out of her and brining her into his arms. Emily couldn't move she just stay there resting on his chest listening to his fast heartbeats as they both came down from the euphoria. After Hotch was able to catch his breath and speak again. He run his fingers over her checks softly and said-

"_I don't think you are less than me, I had never feel that away. I think you are the most amazing and brave woman I have ever known, if so you are probably stronger than me" " I still however feel a need to protect you, not as your boss, but as the man that loves you more than anything in this world" – _Emily looked up at him, she was speechless he continued looking directly into her eyes-"_ I had lost so much people I love Em, and I couldn't do anything about it, but if lose you then I have nothing else to leave for, me and Jack both , we will be devastated. You are everything we have" _he reached to the nightstand on his side of the bed and open the drawer; he pulled out a small black velvet box. Emily let out a gasp and her heart started biting rapidly again. He grabbed her hand and placed the small box on her palm_. " I was gonna do this next month on Christmas but tonight seem more appropriate, I love you so much more that words can even explain, I am sorry if I made you feel elsewise today" _Then he opened the box it was a 2.5 carat princess cut diamond, with diamonds around the band. Emily sit up, her naked flushed frame exposed. She was crying she couldn't help the tears running down her face. Hotch spoke again_-" Emily Katherine Prentiss.. will you marry me?_ She just clutched onto him, she hugged him so tightly, she did not want to let go of him, and she started sobbing softly. _"God I am so sorry, please forgive me for being such a bitch to you" _Aaron just held her, he tightened his arms around her and murmured to her ear_. " Just answer my question baby" _Emily pulled away, her eyes and face full of tears, she smiled at him- "_YES! YES! Of course I will marry you" "I LOVE YOU" _and she jumped in his arms again.

End


End file.
